Dream Come True(DISCONTINUED)
by Widowmaker46
Summary: Tired of rejection and heartache, Xiaoyu has decided to give love a break. However, there may be someone who can change that. Will she finally find the guy of her dreams, or will it just be a failure like the others? AU and some characters may be slightly OOC. Rated T for now but may go up in the future.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

"Xiao, are you alright?" Miharu asks. She's been my friend since high school. I left China a few years ago and I've been living with her since. She's the one who helped me get around town for a while until I got used to being here.

"Yeah, I'm fine, why?" I ask.

"You looked like you were thinking about something.. Anyways, are you ready for the first day of-"

"Don't mention it," I frown.

"Someone's a little unprepared. Not sure if I can blame you though," she chuckles.

"I just don't want to go," I chuckle.

"I know the feeling… I wonder if we're going to meet any cute guys," she chuckles.

"It's only about the first day of school, why on earth do you expect things to be lovey dovey so quickly?" I ask.

"Sorry for being an optimist," she sighs.

"I never said anything was necessarily wrong with being an optimist, "I groan.

"It's going to be hilarious if you end up liking someone," she chuckles.

"I doubt that," I smirk.

"I don't know.. You always seem to fall head over heels over people easily," she states.

"That's not true!" I exclaim.

"Then explain those-"

"Those were all different!" I shout in denial. Maybe I am a hopeless romantic, but I never thought I was that bad. It'll be different from now on. No more crushes, no more hoping the guy will notice me, no more heartbreak. I'll just keep to myself this year.

"I don't know why you're trying to act like you're going to keep to yourself this year. You'll break eventually," she teased.

"That's not true! I'll prove you wrong no matter what!" I shout, slowly doubting if this is going to work.

"Yeah yeah.. You'll be head over heels over a guy before we know it," she cackles.

"If you say so," I groan.

"Anyways, we need to sleep. We can't be too tired on the first day. Night Xiao," she says.

"Night," I say.

 _The Next Morning_

"Wake up!" I hear booming through my ears. I look to see that it's Miharu.

"You really know how to scare someone out of their sleep," I groan.

"I mean, someone has to wake us up. We're university students so we can't exactly miss school," she sighs.

"I'm aware," I sigh. Getting out of bed, I get ready for school and decide to wear a shirt and sweats to class. I head to the kitchen to get breakfast, only to be greeted by Miharu who seems way too happy for school to be starting.

"Are you-"

"We're sophomores in college, this isn't anything we're unfamiliar with," I glare.

"I forgot you're not much of a morning person," she chuckles.

"Sorry," I sigh.

"It's fine. Mornings aren't for everyone," she chuckles. After we're finished with breakfast, we head to class. I'm not sure what the big rush was all about considering the fact that we don't live very far from campus.

"Let's hope this year starts with a bang," I sigh.

"Come on, we can't be late!" Miharu says rushing to class. I eventually catch up, and we head to our first class of the day. I decide to take a seat beside Miharu. I decide to look behind me, and I see a guy who looks like he doesn't want to be there at all.

"What are you looking at?" he groans.

"N-nothing," I squeak turning around. I guess this is how Miharu feels when I'm snappy in the morning. I feel my phone buzz in my pocket, and I read the message that was sent by Miharu.

"Do you like the guy behind you?" she asks. Granted he's cute, I'm not trying to fall for anyone right now.

I'm not going to fall for anyone, no matter what it takes.

 **This is short because it's a prologue. The next few chapters are going to be much longer. This is a bit different from what I've written before, so please feel free to leave a review!**


	2. First Day

**Sorry it took so long. I just started school recently so I didn't really have the time to make the chapter.**

 _Later in the Day_

I haven't seen that guy since this morning. Granted I don't care, it still felt odd that he acted that way.

"Ugh, who am I kidding? I care immensely," I groan as I head toward the food court. Miharu was supposed to meet me here with along someone she met in one of classes but she's nowhere to be found. Deciding that my hunger isn't that much of a bother, I decide to wait outside for a bit longer. Still, nothing.

"Where are they?" I ask slightly impatient. I dial Miharu's number, but it goes to voicemail.

"Figures, her phone's probably off or dead," I groan. Too lazy to walk around campus, I decide that I'm just going to sit at a table just outside of the food court. After a few minutes of waiting, I feel a tap on my shoulder.

"It's about time you-"

"Sorry to keep you waiting. I'm Alisa," the girl says.

"No it's fine. Don't worry," I reassure, slightly embarrassed at my outburst to the wrong person.

"Oh, Miharu's on her way. I'm assuming that's who you were about to give an earful too," she chuckles.

"Yeah. Sometimes I'm a little impatient when I'm hungry," I frown hearing my growling stomach.

"What did I miss?" Miharu asks.

"It's about time you got here!" I shout.

"Excuse me for running late," she pouts.

"Forget it. Let's just eat already," I say trying to change the topic.

"This place is like a buffet," Alisa says in awe.

"Right? There's so many options.. Everything looks good," I say looking at all the options.

"I forgot that this isn't the first time we've been in this food court," Miharu sighs.

"Not having the luxury to have edible food in high school will do this to you," I groan.

"But we're sophomores. It's not like we're the same freshmen from last year," Alisa chimes.

"You were here last year?" I ask.

"Sort of. I didn't get here until the end of last year," she trails.

"Ah," I say getting a plate. After making a choice of what I'm going to eat, I make my plate and pick a table for us to sit.

"College food is actually good," Miharu says taking a bite of her food.

"I would hope so," I sigh.

"Do you guys have any classes together?" Alisa asks.

"Only 1," Miharu groans.

"At least that's something. I don't have any classes with anyone I know," Alisa sighs.

"Which dorm are you in? You can visit us any time since you're fairly new and all," I suggest.

"There's different dorms?" she asks.

"There's two for the girls and two for the guys," Miharu says.

"I'm in the one close to here," Alisa says still a bit confused.

"Hey, that's our dorm, isn't it?" Miharu asks.

"Yeah, it is. Maybe since the year just started you can move in with us. I think we have another bed," I suggest.

"I'd love to," Alisa cheers.

"We just need to speak to the person in charge of that stuff," I say.

"We can do it when school ends, which is basically in 2 hours," Miharu chuckles.

"This day has gone by fast," I sigh. It has, but at the same time it feels like it's gone by at a snail's pace. Maybe the busier classes are what seem more time consuming. The classes I actually enjoy go by fast.

"Do you guys know a lot of people?" Alisa asks.

"I don't. Miharu's sort of the more outgoing one out of the two," I say. It's not that I hated people, I'm just not as outgoing as her.

"Are you okay with that?" Alisa asks.

"Yeah. I don't see why it should be a bad thing. Having a lot of friends shouldn't be a necessity, should it?" I ask.

"No, but I find it a little worrying that you have no plans to be in a relationship. At all," Miharu says almost deadpanned.

"I don't understand why it's such a huge deal," I sigh.

"What's wrong with relationships?" Alisa asks.

"Nothing. They're just not for me," I say finishing my lunch.

"Everyone needs SOMEONE," Miharu says.

"I feel like we've all been brainwashed to the point that everyone believes that," I groan. I used to think like them. I always thought that relationships were just a huge necessity and that if I wasn't in one, no one wanted me. I spent a long time thinking something was wrong with me. I would think that maybe I was just undesirable or something was simply wrong with me. Up until now, I've realized that it was not the case. You can be happy and be alone. Why does no one get that.

"It's not even that. It's-"

"For Christ sake! You are acting like if you don't get married or get into some sort of relationship with someone you'll just die. It doesn't work like that at all. Maybe it's just not for everyone. Some people are really selfish and then there are others like me who don't feel the need to have someone all the time," I explain.

"I feel like you're a teen who got dumped and is just giving up because of it," Miharu sneers.

"This isn't even about my past rejections. It doesn't always have to be,"I got dumped so I'm giving up on love," so why do assume so?" I ask.

"I don't know Xiao. You weren't like this before, so I assumed that this was the case," Miharu says seemingly regretting bringing up the topic.

"Look, don't feel bad for asking. I honestly feel like I overreacted or was being irrational when answering your question," I say considering my words.

"It's fine. I'm just hoping you aren't saying or doing anything you might regret," she says. I love her but sometimes I feel like she has no faith in me. I'm completely capable of being able to determine whether or not a decision will be one I will regret.

"I don't think I'll regret anything," I say plainly.

"Let's get going. We need to at least get through our last class of the day," Miharu says.

"That's true," I say.

 _Few Hours After School_

After talking with the people in charge of the dorms, we were able to get Alisa to move in with us. Shockingly, she didn't seem to have a lot of stuff.

"Looks like this is where we will be this year," Miharu says getting on her bed.

"This year is either going to be really good or really bad," I sigh.

"Don't be pessimistic just yet.. It might be a good year," Alisa says.

"I suppose," I say heading to the shower. The one thing I like about this school is that we don't have a community bathroom. We actually have the luxury of having one in our rooms.

"Why are dressed as though you're going to be in pajamas?" Miharu asks.

"I planned on taking a nap," I sigh.

"Aww. Alisa and I were actually going to go party," she says.

"You guys can go on your own," I say. I'm not really in the mood to party to be honest.

"I'm sure that guy in our class will be there,"

"Okay. And?" I retort. I don't exactly understand why he's being brought into the topic at all.

I'm not interested in anyone and never will be.

 **I hope you guys enjoy the chapter! Please feel free to review!**


	3. First Night Out

**I feel really crappy for not updating this story more. Life's been a mess recently so writing was sort of the last thing on my mind.**

 **Frenzydog: Thank you so much!**

 **HeartThea22: OMG Thank you! I love your stories so this means a lot. I think we've all encountered someone who's like Xiaoyu at least once in our lives. :P**

"I'm just saying that you may want to consider your decision to not go to the party," Miharu says.

"If I go, will you quit harassing me about that guy in our class?" I ask irritated.

"I can't guarantee that I'll stop, but it'd still be nice if you went," she says.

"Alright, I'll go. What time is it supposed to start?" I ask.

"Well, it's around 7PM, and it's what, 5PM?" she says a little confused.

"I need to figure out what I'm going to wear now," I groan.

"You don't have to wear anything too fancy," she chuckles.

"I wish you told me this before," Alisa groans.

"Why? What are you wearing?" Miharu asks. Alisa walks out of the bathroom wearing a dress that people would wear at a ball.

'Yeah… You sort of overdressed," I say in the nicest way possible.

"What else can I wear?" I hear Alisa grumble while she's rummaging through her wardrobe.

"I think I'll just wear a tank top and jeans and call it a day," I sigh.

"Why so plain?" Miharu asks.

"You said I didn't have to dress too fancily, now I can't be fancy either?" I ask confused.

"No no! I just thought it was a little plain is all," she sighs.

"Sorry. I was just a little confused is all," I say apologetic. Sometimes what comes off as normal to me comes off as rude to others. I really need to work on how I say things.

"Don't worry about it," she chuckles.

"Is this better?" Alisa asks. Instead of a ballroom dress, she's now wearing a more fitted dress with heels. Luckily, they aren't like the heels I see some people wear around campus. I cry for those that wear those types of shoes on a regular basis. Their feet must be angry at them all the time.

"You look pretty," I say.

"So it's okay to wear at the party?" Alisa asks cheerfully.

"I don't see why not," Miharu says looking for something to wear. I decide to wear a little bit of makeup, but not too much. At times, it can either look like I put on little to no makeup or that I just caked my face with makeup. I need to find a balance. I don't think it helps that I don't wear much of it to begin with.

"Are you guys ready to go?" Alisa asks.

"It looks like we are. Not sure if Miharu is," I sigh.

"I'm almost done. Give me a sec," Miharu shouts from the bathroom. After she's ready, we head to the party.

"Where is the party?" I ask.

"It's not far from here. It can't be too big since it's on campus," Miharu says leading the way.

"Who invited you?" I ask.

"A friend in one of my classes," she says not really answering my question.

"I see," I say continuing to follow my friend.

"What's at the-"

"GODDAMIT! That tramp is going to be there!" I hear someone shout.

"Who is that?" Alisa asks after being cut off.

"No idea," Miharu whispers. We finally get to the party, and there aren't very many people there so far.

"You guys are some of the first to show up," the person says. I'm going to assume that this is the person over the party.

"These are my friends Xiayu and Alisa," Miharu says introducing us.

"I'm Lili, nice to meet you all," she says. She seems to have a bit of an accent.

"Are you from here?" I ask in curiosity.

"No. I'm originally from Monaco, but I've moved here recently because of my father," she says. I nod and tell her I'm going to look around her dorm.

"This place looks much nicer than mine. She must be super rich," I say looking around. At our school, there are a few different dorms you can stay in. Despite the fact that Lili's is the nicest out of the bunch, it's very likely that it's the most expensive.

"Xiao! The party's about to start!" Miharu shouts.

"I thought there weren't many people here?" I ask.

"Things change in a matter of minutes, now come on!" she says dragging me into the crowd.

"The party hasn't started at-"

"Where have you been?" Alisa asks.

"I was looking around the dorm. Why?" I ask.

"Just asking. You haven't really introduced yourself to anyone here,"

"Well… There isn't really anyone I can introduce myself to," I sigh.

"Um… I'd sort of like to apologize," I hear behind me.

"Why do you have to apologize? You didn't do anything to me," I ask confused.

"True, but I sort of made a scene when I found out someone I didn't like would be here," she sighs. Moments later, she introduces herself.

"I'm being quite rude today. I'm Asuka," she says.

"I'm Xiaoyu," I say.

"Nice to meet you. What brings you here?" she asks.

"I was sort of dragged here by a friend of mine," I groan.

"I'm honestly guilty of doing the same to my cousin to be honest," she chuckles.

"I honestly planned on sleeping in but oh well," I sigh.

"Do you know the person over the party?" I ask.

"Nope, but there's someone I don't like that's here," she growls.

"Who is it-"

"What are YOU doing here?" Lili asks.

"I'd have to ask you the same question," Asuka snarls.

"I'm just going to leave you two alone," I say to myself walking away.

"What's going on?" Alisa asks.

"No idea. I just thought it'd be best to leave them alone in case it gets ugly," I say.

"Are you guys enjoying the party?" Miharu asks.

"I don't see why not," I say a little confused. There's isn't much substance to it. I honestly could've stayed home. This has been a waste of my time for the most part.

"This is why I hate parties," I groan sitting on a couch.

"Did you get dragged here too?" the person from my class earlier asks.

"Yep, by a friend. Who dragged you here?" I ask.

"My cousin," he mutters.

"I'm Xiaoyu,"

"Jin,"

"Nice to meet you,"

"Oh great! You met my cousin!" Asuka says butting into our short lived conversation.

"You know her?" he asks.

"We just met," I chuckle.

"He's also about to be my future boyfriend," Lili chuckles.

"Over my dead body," Asuka cackles.

"Who are you to say I can't date him?"

"I'm his cousin for Christ's sake!"

"That's it. You're his cousin, not his mom!"

"Well I don't think his mom would approve of him being with someone so narcissistic either!"

"Who are you calling narcissistic?"

"I think I'm going to leave these two alone," I say walking away once more.

"Agreed," I hear from Jin.

 **I hope you guys enjoy the chapter. I'm so sorry for the wait! Please feel free to review and tell me what you think!**


	4. Worst Party Ever

**HeartTheaa22: You would honestly be surprised as to how many people I've encountered that don't approve of who their cousins are dating. XD (Thank you, by the way)**

 **Frenzydog: Thank you! I tried to learn from my previous mistakes from my last fanfic so I'm glad things are going well so far!**

 **Lethal Lollipop: Thank you!**

Ever since Asuka and Lili found out they were at the same party, the two haven't stopped fighting. I'm not sure if I've ever really seen a rivalry like that before, that is, if I can even call it that. Alisa and Miharu found it a little unsettling as well. At least I'm not the only one.

"I've never seen you around campus. Are you new here?" Jin asks.

"No. This is my second year here. How about you?" I ask.

"It's my last year here. I'm basically doing whatever I want since I'm leaving anyway," he sighs.

"I don't think that's the best ide-"

"I'm not going to do anything stupid. I'd never hear the end of it if I did," he chuckles.

"Same for me if my grandfather found out I did something I shouldn't have,"

"Where's your grandfather?"

"He's in China,"

"You're not from here?"

"No. I moved here a few years ago," I say remembering the day I moved away from what I knew for years.

"What made you come here?" he asks.

"I'm not sure if I really want to talk about it," I say looking down.

"I understand," he says.

"Do you know why those two can't stay in a room together for 2 seconds without wanting to punch their teeth down their throats?" I ask referring to Lili and Asuka.

"I…. I honestly don't know. I'd say it may have to do with the fact that Lili acts as though she's above everyone, but she's actually nice.. Basically, I'm as clueless as you are," he chuckles.

"Why are you so mad at me for liking Jin anyway?" Lili asks.

"It's not even the fact that you like my cousin! It has more to do with the fact that you act as though everyone around you is beneath them because you're a spoiled daddy's girl," Asuka barks.

"For starters, I'm not a daddy's girl. Second, I was never aware of the fact that I acted as though I was superior to everyone in the room, as that was never my intention. That said, if you thought my behavior was rude, then I'll show you rude," Lili says coldly walking away. Asuka walks somewhere else as well, and Alisa walks up to Jin and I.

"So… What happened?" she asks shyly.

"We know just as much as you do," I sigh.

"I don't like when people fight," Alisa frowns.

"I don't know. Maybe there's a reason why they're fighting," Jin says. Almost immediately, Miharu shows up.

"Do you-"

"No, I have no idea what happened. Maybe it's best if we just let them sort it out themselves. None of this involves us," Miharu says.

"Good point," I add.

"How much longer do we have until the party ends?" Alisa asks.

"Beats me. I was simply dragged here?" Jin groans.

"I think that aside from Miharu, we were all dragged here," I sigh.

"Heyyy, we're all having fun though, right?" Miharu asks.

"Not exactly," Alisa mutters.

"What exactly do you mean?" Miharu asks.

"The party's been a bit…. Um…-"

"The party's boring. There, I said it," Jin groans.

"Um.. Thank you," I say holding in a laugh.

"This party is not-"

"There's no substance. Quit lying," Alisa groans.

"Am I the only one enjoying myself?" Miharu asks in shocks.

"Yes," the three of us say at the same time.

"Well then," Miharu puts.

"Come on, don't get sad on us. I'm sure there will probably be better parties in the future, but this one was a bit of a bust," Alisa says.

"But-"

"Quit trying. It's been settled," Jin huffs.

"I'm sorry this party hasn't been the best. I promise the next one will be better. Have a good night everyone!" Lili shouts.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow?" I ask.

"Sure. See you," Jin says. Alisa, Miharu, and I head back to our dorm to see a bunch of toilet paper on the trees.

"I'm not exactly sure why they would do something like this at the beginning of the year, but to each its own," I mutter.

"Why would someone put toilet paper on trees?" Alisa frowns.

"We know as little as you do. I don't think anyone really understands," Miharu groans.

"Think of it like this. We aren't the ones that have to clean up this mess," I chuckle.

"Good point," Alisa adds.

"I honestly just want to eat, take my shower, and sleep," I sigh.

"Oh come on, the party was not-"

"I could've taken my nap," I growl.

"I could've actually relaxed for once in my life," Alisa sighs.

"Alright then. I know not to invite you guys to a party again," Miharu sighs.

"That wasn't necessarily what we meant, but okay," I mutter.

"I mean, going to one party wouldn't have-"

"We get it, you're mad because we didn't enjoy the party. We understand that you may have actually enjoyed yourself, but you sort of forced us to go in the first place. Did you really think we were just going to smile and enjoy the party because you said so? We weren't even being rude. We mostly relaxed and just observed the crowd. Geez, you're acting like we killed someone," Alisa groans. Miharu looks at her wide eyed, and I'm trying to get to our dorm as soon as possible, even if Alisa basically said everything I wanted to say from the beginning.

"I'm sorry," Miharu sighs.

"We know you didn't mean any harm. It's just…. You can be really pushy. While that's a good thing, it can also be a bit grating because you don't really take no for an answer," I add.

"I understand," Miharu says.

"So…. Do you guys want to get something from the cafeteria, or should we just buy something?" Alisa asks changing the topic.

"You don't want us to cook?" I ask faking a pout.

"Um… Xiao, we're not chefs," Miharu chuckles.

"I was kidding," I groan.

"I'm going to assume we're going to the cafeteria," Alisa chuckles.

"We're broke, so we don't really have a choice," I sigh. After getting something to eat, we head to our dorm.

"What goals do you guys have for the school year?" Alisa asks.

"I don't have too many expectations except for a better year. Freshman year was a mess," I groan.

"I guess I'd have to say that I want to do better in my classes," Miharu says.

"What about you?" I ask Alisa.

"I'm not sure… I'm still adjusting to be honest," Alisa says.

"Regardless, we should all hope that the year will have a lot to offer," Miharu beams.

 **I hope you all enjoy the chapter! Please feel free to review! I hope everyone has a good Thanksgiving(if you celebrate it)!**


	5. Pens and Lectures

**Frenzydog: Thank you!**

 **HeartThea22: Thank you! A new character will be in this soon.**

 **I'd like to start off by saying happy new year! I hope everyone had a good one. Last year was a bit of a mess(mainly near the end), but I hope I can be less stressed out and have more time to write more chapters.**

"Xiao! Wake up!" I hear upon being interrupted of my slumber. I open an eye to see that it's Miharu.

"Is it time to go to school already?" I groan.

"Unfortunately," Miharu sighs. I stay in bed for a moment, pondering on whether or not I even want to go to school, and eventually find myself on the floor.

"Fine, I'll get ready," I grumble upon getting pushed out of bed by Miharu.

"5 more minutes," I hear Alisa croak while she's getting tortured by Miharu as well. After brushing my teeth and washing up, I change into an outfit.

"That's pretty…. Basic," Miharu says.

"It's school, not prom," I frown as she judges my choice of wearing a t shirt and jeans.

"I know, but I thought you'd wear a dress or something," she chuckles.

"Eh, not today," I chuckle.

"I've learned not to wear anything too fancy until there's a special occasion," Alisa grins.

"Is everyone ready?" I ask.

"Looks like it, now let's get breakfast!" Miharu exclaims. We decide to go to the food court since none of us felt like cooking. I got pancakes and bacon, Miharu got cereal, and Alisa decides to settle for French toast.

"Why did you get cereal?" Alisa asks.

"Why not?" Miharu chuckles.

"Because it's a food court, the place where you can practically get almost anything you can imagine," I say biting into a piece of bacon.

"Including cereal," Miharu says unfazed.

"I think what she meant to say was that out of all the things you could get you got the one thing you could've eaten back at the dorm," Alisa says getting a piece of French toast.

"Meh, it's not that big of a deal," Miharu sighs.

"Are you guys ready for today?" Alisa asks.

"I guess.. I don't see why I shouldn't be," I say.

"What about-"

"What about what? It's only the second day," I groan.

"I thought you-"

"To be fair, it's been one day. I don't even think she has a crush on Jin," Alisa adds.

"How the hell am I supposed to know if I like a guy I barely know?" I ask with an eyebrow raised.

"Anyways, does anyone know where class 102 is?" Alisa asks handing us her schedule. My guess is honestly as good as hers.

"I'm honestly not sure," I pout.

"How could you not know?" Miharu asks.

"To be honest, if I don't have a class in a particular place, I won't know where it is," I say. It also doesn't really help that I don't have a very good sense of direction.

"It's in the science building, which is across the street from here," Miharu says.

"It's in the science building?" I ask.

"Why do you think I looked at you like you were nuts when you said you didn't know?" she asks.

"I'm not exactly good at remembering door numbers," I grumble.

"To be fair, this place is pretty huge," Alisa says throwing away her food.

"When does class start?" I ask.

"We have 10 more minutes. We might want to leave now so we can make sure we won't be late," Alisa says. Because Alisa's first class is different from ours, we separate to get to our classes. Miharu and I sit down, and I realize that we're the only people here so far.

"Maybe we should've waited," I say.

"At least we're on time," Miharu says.

"I guess that's true," I say looking at the clock. I look around for a bit longer only to be interrupted by voices.

"Looks like people are finally showing up," I say to myself.

"Morning," Jin says.

"Morning," I say with a sheepish grin.

"I'm guessing you're not much of a morning person either?" he chuckles.

"Geez no. Miharu pushed me out of my bed this morning. I don't know how she can be so energetic at such an early time," I groan.

"If it makes you feel any better, my half-uncle splashed cold water on me to wake me up," he groans thinking about the incident.

"Half uncle?"

"Long story,"

"Oh.. Alright then," I say sort of embarrassed.

"He actually attends this school,"

"Wait… How-"

"You can sort of say we were born around the same time.. My family's sort of a mess," he groans. I'm not exactly sure how to respond, so there's a period of silence until he asks me another question.

"How did you get here?" he asks. The only person who really knows why I left China is Miharu. I find it a little unsettling trying to explain why I left.

"It's… a long story," I trail. Hopefully it's not awfully obvious that I'm slightly uncomfortable with his question.

"It's okay, you don't have to answer," he says giving me an understanding grin. Before we can continue our conversation, class ends up starting. Our teacher isn't exactly the best at keeping her class awake, and 95% of them look like they're about to fall asleep at any moment.

"I feel like I could be bored to tears just from hearing her voice," I hear Jin grumble. Unfortunately for him, the teacher hears. Dear lord, did he have to be loud about it?

"Would you like to share what you said with the rest of the class, Mr. Kazama?" she asks raising an eyebrow. I'm having second hand embarrassment from this because I know he probably didn't want that to happen at all.

"I uh….-"

"He was asking for something to write with," I say giving him one of my pens. I honestly don't know why I'm doing this, but it was hard to watch him get called out like that. The teacher looks a bit surprised for a moment, but goes back to teaching her lecture. After listening to her for about an hour and a half, we head to our second class.

"See you around," I say waving goodbye to Jin.

"Bye," he says heading to his class. My second class isn't as boring luckily.

"Just 1 more class and I'll have lunch," I say to myself.

 _Lunch Time_

"How has everyone's day been?" Miharu asks taking a seat.

"Mine was pretty good," I say.

"Mine wasn't bad. I met a guy in my first period. He's pretty nice," Alisa grins.

"What's his name?" I ask.

"I think it's something along the lines of-"

"Xiaoyu!" Jin shouts.

"Hi. Do you need anything?" I ask.

"I just wanted to say thanks for what you did earlier,"

"It's no problem, really," I reassure.

"Anyways, see you around," he says waving goodbye. I turn around to see Miharu and Alisa scanning me as if I said or did something wrong.

"What's wrong?" I ask.

"What did you in first period?" Alisa asks.

"Basically, he got called out in class and I defended him," I say.

"Why did you do that?" Miharu asks.

"I sort of got second hand embarrassment. Plus, I don't think the teacher would've been thrilled about him saying he was bored of her class," I explain.

'Whatever you say," she chuckles.

"Who was that guy you were talking about?" I ask Alisa.

"I can't remember his name now," she pouts.

"I still can't believe you did that," Miharu teases.

She does have a point though….

Why on earth did I do that?

 **I hope you guys enjoy the chapter! Please feel free to review!**


	6. Amusement Park Bust

After School

Today flew by after lunch to be honest. I still haven't gotten many assignments from my teachers yet, much to my relief. Deciding to make the most out of not having any work, I head to the dorm to see if anyone would like to go to the amusement park with me.

"Huh, I guess no one's here yet." I sigh. I'm going to wait and see if they'll show up first. If not, then I'll just go another time.

"Not going won't kill me," I say to myself. I decide to watch some YouTube videos to kill time. Hopefully they won't take too long to get here. I'll get bored after a while.

 _2 Hours Later…._

Did they…. Where on earth is everyone? They're usually here by now, and they haven't told me if they were going somewhere. Granted I'm not their mom, it would be appreciated if I at least knew where they were so I know they didn't fall off the center of the earth.

"I'm giving them 10 minutes… If they still don't show up then I'll just call them," I sigh.

2 minutes…. 3 minutes… 5 minutes….

"Xiao!" I hear from Miharu, with Alisa walking behind her. At least they look like they're happy.

"Hi… Um..-"

"We had to stay with our professors and-"

"For 2 hours?" I ask with an eyebrow raised.

"We also sort of got something to eat afterwards," she explains. That makes a little more sense.

"Ah, okay," I say walking to my bed.

"Did you have anything planned or something?" she asks.

"I sort of wanted to go to the amusement park, but it's too late. We can go another time though," I say slightly disappointed, but trying to hide it with a smile.

"Sorry about that," Alisa says sheepishly.

"It's okay, really. Maybe we can go this weekend," I say perking up my mood a little.

"Sooo… What's for dinner?" Miharu asks.

"Didn't you guys just eat something?" I ask.

"I meant later," Miharu chuckles.

"My bad," I say putting up my hands.

"I… Nevermind," Alisa mutters.

"What's the question?" I ask.

"No really, it's fine. I sort of forgot what I was going to say," she sighs.

"I wish it could be Friday already," Miharu groans.

"To be fair, it's only Tuesday and school literally just-"

"It doesn't take away from the fact that I want it to be Friday already," she sighs.

"Be careful what you wish for," Alisa chuckles.

 _2 Hours Later…_

"So.. Are we still not sure what we're having for dinner?" Miharu asks.

"I didn't know I was the one that had to decide," I frown.

"I don't really feel eating takeout to be honest," Alisa groans.

"But none of us can cook," I point out.

"What about ramen?" Miharu suggests.

"It's ultra unhealthy though," I sigh.

"How?" Alisa asks.

"Maybe because it has a lot of sodium and takes forever for your stomach to digest. No thanks," I groan.

"You sound like a health freak," Miharu chuckles.

"Not really. It's just with certain foods I keep caution," I chuckle.

"It's understandable. I'm the same way with tv dinners. They're filled with so much sodium it's not even funny," Alisa says.

"They can't be that bad," Miharu says.

"Eh… They're pretty bad…" I trail.

"Not you too," Miharu groans.

"Maybe we can have breakfast for dinner," I suggest.

"Again, none of us can-"

"You know we can just look up a recipe online, right?" I chuckle.

"What if we don't have everything needed for the recipe?"

"We'll just go to grocery store and buy-"

"I am not going back out there," Miharu grumbles.

"Fine, I'll just go with-"

'I don't really want to go either," Alisa shyly says.

"I don't think we'll have to go anyway considering it's French toast," I snort.

"What all do we need?" Alisa asks.

"Eggs, milk, bread, sugar, cinnamon, and I think that's it," I say looking at the recipe. Dinner was actually a success considering none of us are very good cooks. After we're done, I decide to ask a question.

"Since we couldn't go to the amusement park today, can we go on Friday?" I ask.

"I don't see why not," Alisa shrugs.

"Same here," Miharu says.

"Is going after school good?" I ask.

'That's the only time we can go unless school is out," Miharu chortles.

"I'm tired.. I'm going to get ready for school tomorrow," Alisa yawns.

"Me too, good night guys," I say to everyone before heading to the bathroom to shower. Upon getting out, I see that everyone's asleep. Trying not to wake anyone up, I walk to bed as quietly as possible before finally hitting the mattress.

 _Friday Morning….._

I get out of bed and do my regular routine only to see that everyone else is asleep. In the best way possible, I get everyone to wake up.

"Ugh do we have to go to school?" Miharu asks.

"It's either that or no amusement park for you," I chuckle.

'Alright alright, I'm getting out of bed," she groans.

"Alisa seems to be okay with waking up," I say.

"I'm not really a morning person to be honest," she says with a small smile.

"Let's just hope school gets by fast," Miharu chuckles. Once everyone gets ready, we head to school as usual. Luckily for me, the weather looks like it'll be good for the amusement park. Once we're on campus, we head to the cafeteria and get breakfast. I decide to get pancakes, Alisa gets cereal, and Miharu decides to get an omelet.

"Is sitting here okay with you guys?" Alisa asks pointing at a table. We nod and decide to sit there. As we're eating, a guy heads to our table.

'Hi Alisa," the guy waves.

"Hi," Alisa says shyly.

"What did I miss yesterday in first period? I sort of got sick and couldn't make it?" he asks.

"Not much, we just took a few notes. I'll give them to you if you want," she says rummaging through her backpack.

"Thank you. I'll see you in a bit," he says waving goodbye.

"Who was that?" I ask.

"It's just a guy that's in my first period is all," Alisa blushes.

"That doesn't exactly answer my question," I chuckle.

"His name is Lars, we met in first period, happy?" she chuckles.

"I guess that'll do for now," I say taking a bite of my pancake. After we're done, we all separate and head to our first periods.

"Have anything planned today?" Jin asks. Things actually haven't been awkward at all with the mess I pulled on Tuesday, and I'm glad.

"I'm going to the amusement park with Alisa and Miharu after school. How about you?" I ask.

"I have to visit someone," he mutters. The teacher starts he lesson, and our conversation ends. Once it's over, we leave the classroom.

"See you around," I wave.

"Yeah, see you," he waves back.

 _After School_

"The amusement park isn't far from here, right?" Miharu asks.

"Nope, we just have to walk a bit and we'll be there in no time," I cheer.

"It seems so far away-"

'We walk to school from our dorm every day, I don't think this will hurt," Alisa chuckles. After much whining from Miharu about the distance, we finally get here.

"What do you guys want to do first?" I ask.

'I sort of want to take pictures," Miharu says. We head to the photo booth and decide to take 4 pictures. The photos weren't bad, but Alisa was blinking in all of them.

"Um… Alisa…. You blinked in all of them," I say slightly confused.

"Sorry, I'm not very good at taking pictures," she blushes. Still slightly confused, I decide to shrug it off.

"Let's get on this ride!: Miharu points. Unfortunately for us, it starts to rain.

"I thought it was supposed to be sunny!" Alisa says running to cover.

'I think we all did. It was sunny earlier!" I wail.

"What do we do now?" Miharu asks.

"Maybe we can just sit here until it stops raining," I suggest.

"What if it doesn't stop raining?" Alisa says.

"I guess we'll just go home," I sigh. I didn't expect it to rain at all, and definitely not in the middle of our time at the amusement park.

"This is unfortunate because I actually wanted to go," Alisa pouts.

"Come on, it might stop eventual- Okay maybe not," Miharu says hearing thunder.

"But we can't just go back on campus.. We don't even have an umbrella," I wail.

"I guess we're going to have to run to campus," Alisa groans. After waiting a few more minutes and seeing that the rain won't let up, we decide to run like the wind.

"I should've checked the weather," I say while running.

"You think?" Miharu and Alisa ask.

"I'M SORRY!" I shout finally getting to our dorm. While we're walking to our room Asuka catches us and almost chortles at our appearance.

"You guys look like wet poodles," she says stifling a laugh.

"Thanks," the three of us groan.

This was definitely a bust.

 **I hope you all enjoy the chapter! Please feel free to review!**


	7. Blackout

I sigh as I'm sitting on my bed waiting on Miharu to get out of the shower. No one wanted to get sick, so we're all taking a shower due to getting drenched in the rain. Ever since we've gotten back it's been nothing but pure silence. I'm aware I messed up by not checking the forecast, but I didn't expect them to be this mad.

"What do we do now?" Alisa asks once I get out of the shower.

"I'm-"

"There's nothing we can really do but sit here," Miharu says, cutting me off.

"I'm really sorry guys," I groan.

'Why didn't you check the weather first?" Miharu asks annoyed.

"It was sunny so I assumed that the weather would've been fine. No need to act like I purposely let us go in the rain," I sigh.

"But-"

"Miharu, I think you need to chill out a little. Xiao simply made a tiny mistake, no need to be upset with her over it," Alisa chimes. I didn't say anything, but I was thanking her on the inside. I felt like I was about to get ripped to shreds. Miharu can really have a short fuse sometimes.

"Honestly, I was as excited as you. When it started raining I was a bit upset because I really wanted it to be fun," Miharu pouts.

"I'm sorry.. I really should've checked first. Maybe next time it'll be bett….," I say slowly stopping in my tracks as I see a lightning bolt, which causes a blackout.

"Did anyone see that?" I ask. Miharu looked terrified, while Alisa's facial expression was difficult to read.

"Do we have any candles?" Alisa asks.

"We might… Try checking around the dorm," Miharu suggest. Alisa uses her phone as a flashlight.

"I don't see any candles around," Alisa sighs.

"I guess we're stuck in the dark," I groan.

"Now we really have nothing to do," Miharu wails.

"Hopefully the power comes on soon. It's going to be a bore without it," Alisa grumbles.

"Hey… Is anyone there?" we hear from the door. Miharu opens the door to see that it's Asuka.

"You guys don't have any power either?" she asks.

"Unfortunately. I'm pretty sure no one has power right now," Alisa says.

"We don't have any candles either. Our phones are the only source of light," Miharu says.

"Man, you guys are worse than us. We at least have candles. Do you want to stay with us until the power comes back on?" she asks.

"Sure," we say following her.

"Who's your roommate?" I ask.

"Her name's Leo," Asuka says continuing to lead us to their dorm.

"We're here!" Asuka says opening the door. Their dorm seems better than ours despite us living in the same building. Unlike us, they actually have candles so it's better for them during the blackout.

"Xiaoyu, Alisa, and Miharu, this is Leo. Leo, this is Xiaoyu, Alisa, and Miharu," Asuka says introducing us to each other.

"Nice to meet you guys," Leo says waving at us. We take a seat on the couch, and I soon begin to think about what everyone else is doing. I imagine Lili might be having a bit of a fit due to the outage, and I feel like Jin's is possibly indifferent.

"How did you guys meet each other?" Leo asks.

"We met Asuka at a party at the beginning of the year," I say.

"It's still sort of the beginning of the year," she chuckles.

"It is, isn't?" I say blushing at my small mistake.

"It's still the beginning, but not the very beginning is what she's trying to say," Asuka chimes.

"Is anyone else showing up?" Miharu asks.

"Well, my cousin is probably going to show up and maybe Lili if she wants to piss me off, but that's about it," she says.

"What about Lars?" Leo asks. Even though no one else noticed, I saw that when his name was mentioned, Alisa perked up a little. Could she potentially like him? …Eh, who am I kidding? Miharu accused me of liking Jin when I only like him as a friend, and Alisa probably feels the same about Lars.

"There's a 50/50 chance that he'll show up," Asuka says. We talk about random things during the blackout, and although it's entertaining, I can't help but feel that we've been here for several hours. In between the power being out and hearing nothing but thunder and rain, it's been a pretty dreary afternoon.

"Sounds like someone's joining us," Leo says heading for the door.

"Hi guys," Jin says, with Lars walking behind him.

"Nice of you guys to join us! Take a seat anywhere you want," Asuka says.

"How long have you guys been here?" Jin says taking a seat by me.

"Not too long. We didn't have any candles in our dorm so we went here," I chuckle.

"I woke up noticing the power was out if it makes you feel better," he sighs.

"My friends and I were at the amusement park when it started raining… Not a very good experience heading back to the dorm considering none of us had an umbrella," I groan.

"You guys had it worse than I did then," he chortles.

"Do you guys have anything to eat?" Lars asks.

"Not….. not exactly," Leo sheepishly says scratching her head.

"You guys are probably in our situation," Alisa sighs.

"What's up with you guys?" Lars asks.

"The food we have for the most part has to be cooked either on a stove or a microwave," I say.

"We're the same way," Asuka sighs.

"I'd suggest delivery but I doubt they would even want to drive considering the weather conditions," Jin groans.

"I have an idea. Maybe we can put a pan over the candle and we'll be able to cook anything we want," Miharu suggests.

"That's actually not a bad idea," Leo says.

"I guess we should first see if it'll work first before bringing our hopes up," Alisa says. Luckily, there's 3 other candles lit so if something goes on we'll have plenty of light.

"Okay! I got a pan," Asuka says. She puts the pan over the candle, and almost immediately, the fire goes out.

"That didn't exactly go as I pictured it to," Miharu groans.

"You tried," Asuka says trying to cheer her up.

"What about ramen?" Leo asks.

"No," almost everyone says immediately.

"Just asking," Leo says putting her hands up.

"We need a stove or microwave for that anyway," I say.

"Or hot water," Asuka says.

"It doesn't taste right if you just use hot water. I always use a stove to cook ramen, though I used to use a microwave," I say.

"Words cannot describe how much I'm judging you for previously using a microwave to cook ramen," Jin groans.

'I know better now! I was just lazy!" I chuckle.

"Who could that be?" Leo says opening the door.

"Have any room in here?" Lili asks.

"Uh, sure, come in," she says.

"No! Don't let her in here!" Asuka shouts.

"Don't be rude! The power 's out and you guys seem to be the only ones somewhat okay!" Lili says.

"Please guys, not now," Jin and I groan.

 **I hope you guys enjoy the chapter! Please leave a review!**


	8. Not an Update

Hello everyone. I'm mainly making this post to let everyone know I'm alive and well. I know it's been a while since I've updated and I'm hoping I can update more often. Throughout the past few months, I've been busy with school and it won't get any easier until I graduate and get a job. In addition, net neutrality is becoming an issue in my country, with the verdict being announced tomorrow. With net neutrality having the possibility of being repealed, I'm not sure where this story or the other will stand. It won't be cancelled, but I don't know what's going to happen.


	9. Discontinuing

Happy new year everyone! I don't mean to disappoint anyone with this announcement, but it seems inevitable either way. Life's been… really busy lately (as if I wasn't to begin with). Even though I was always occupied, I still found time to write chapters sooner or later. However, the busier I've become, the less time I have to write. As a result, I am permanently discontinuing this fanfiction. I doubt that by the time things become less hectic I will come back. I'm sorry for leading you guys on, but sometimes life doesn't always go as planned. I'd like to thank everyone who read my story, as well as those who left comments. Goodbye everyone.


End file.
